1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel aromatic sulfide amide polymers and a process for the production thereof.
This invention relates to novel polymers in the chemical structure of which phenylene groups are bound with amide and thioether groups inbetween, and which are useful as raw materials for producing molded matters excellent in heat resistance, solvent resistance and the mechanical properties, and a process for producing said polymers in an industrial scale and manner.
2. Description of the Related Arts
So far, a number of polymers, thermosetting and thermoplastic, are known as raw material for producing molded matters of heat resistant resins.
Particularly, whole aromatic heat resistant resins are being developed in many places. The polymers include polyphenyleneterephthalic amides, polyimides, polyether etherketones, and polyphenylene sulfides.
However, these heat resistant polymers generally hold troubles in the molding operation. In addition, their properties do not suffice for the applications where more strict heat resistance is required.
Further defects of these heat resistant polymers are that their monomers are difficult to synthesize, they require special solvents to conduct the polymerization process and their molding is accompanied by a low degree of productivity.
The object of this invention is to provide novel aromatic sulfide amide polymers which are excellent in the heat resistance, solvent resistance and their mechanical properties, and a process for the production thereof.